Idol Sakura
by redrose3443
Summary: After the concert by STARISH things calm down into the usual pattern, with the boys and their jobs. But what if Haruka's older sister came back? Nanami Sakura is an Idol who is known in the U.S. and has been living there for years, so now she must become known in her true home Japan, along with her sister. But that does not mean she can't fine love on the way does it?


Idol Sakura

**DISCLAIMER; Don't own uta-no prince-sama or naruto**

It was just a normal day STARISH just finished their performance 3 days ago and people are buzzing with the news. The band members have all been getting more job request and Nanami Haruka is more fired up to write songs for the boys, but right now she just got a letter from her grandmother and that's when things will never be the same...

_Dear Haruka-chan,  
_

_Congrats on the performance it was more amazing than the last! But really I think it's because this time I didn't watch it alone. In fact I watched it with someone special to both me and you. If you can't guess i will just tell you it was with you big sister! She finally returned from America! I was so shocked as I bet you are right now, but that's not all! She was in a music program just like you,only she wanted to be a singer, which she is now, and a pretty popular one at that! Well at least in America, but that's why she is coming back she will be attending the academy with you, so she can make her music known in Japan because a lot of Americans have come here.  
_

_Now by the time you get this letter she should be there as well on Saturday July 15th by noon. Please make her feel welcome like always because this will be her first year there, but she is transfering in the second year class with you. Good luck Haruka-chan and please give her my regards!_

_Love always,_

_Grandma._

Haruka was so shocked she had to reread the letter to make sure. She could not believe it her nee-sama was back and she was going to be attending the academy with her! She then remembered about the time and saw that it was 11:55 am and raced out the door not bothering to look at who she bumped into, but did manage to say sorry. When she got to the main lobby she saw STARISH with their seniors.

"Nanami? Why were you running and why do you look so excited?" questioned Otoya.

"Well.(pant).I just.(pant)" but she was breathing to hard for a moment and everyone was looking at her as she regained it, but before she could reply the main door opened and when the boys saw who it was they were shocked.

In walked a girl with two large suit cases, but it was not the suit cases but the girl herself. She had mid-thigh length cherry blossom hair(much like ringo's), stunning eyes that were a cross between emerald and jade, a cute button nose(similar to haruka's), a nice body with c-size breast(like haruka's but a bit bigger). She was wearing a mid-thigh red plaid skirt and matching open zipped jacket, that was hanging off her elbows, and a peach colored shirt with two cherries made into the shape of a heart on it. She looked like an exotic beauty really.

But before the boys could say anything Haruka beat them to it."ONEE-SAMA!" Haruka yelled and tackled her into a hug, then proceeded to rub their cheeks together, while, crying 'onee-sama'. " Mou... onee-sama you could have called first or gave an earlier notice." she whined to the older girl, much to all the boys shock, they never thought Haruka could act that way.

" Sorry Haru-Haru i'll make it up to you somehow, kay?" asked the mysterious girl, labeled as Haruka's big sister.

"Fine." mumbled Haruka as she got off the pinkette, then went she met the boys eyes she blushed just now remembering they were there.

" My lady, would you mind telling us who this is?" asked Ren as he looked between the two girls.

"Oh! Ah...This is Nanami Sakura and she is my big sister."

"Hajimemashte!(nice to meet you) I look forward to know the band Haru-haru writes for as well as the the other band members." Sakura said with a smile. " And don't worry I already know all of your names. Both your bands are quiet popular here."

"Well, it's nice to meet Nanami's sister. I didn't even know she had one though." said Tokiya.

"Ah, that's because I was in America since I was 12 so for 5 years I was away and only kept contact through letters." said Sakura." But even though it's an everyday thing for Haru-haru it's still awesome I get to meet you all, especially you Syo I've been wanting to see something ever since I knew I would be coming here."

And with that she walked over to him, took off his hat, and proceeded to compare his and her height with her hand. She saw that she was about two inches taller than him." Haha! You really are a little thing aren't you." she giggled, while the rest snickered or smirked.

"Oi! I am not short!" shouted Syo as her snatched his hat back.

"daijobu(it's okay) even if you are only 100cm your cute so don't worry." she said with an amused smile.

" 100cm again! i'm taller than that, dammit!"

"Eh? What do you mean 'again?'" asked sakura.

"Oh! Syo-chan means when we first got our sempai and Ai said that too, but in a different way." clarified Natsuki.

"Really." said sakura as she looked at Ai. He has been quiet the whole time without making a sound. And now he is looking at her with a blank expression. Or so he thought.

"Hmm~ your curious are you?" sakura asked as she looked into his eye, while Ai's eyes widened a bit.

"Why would you guess that?" Ai asked in his small but emotionless voice. That sakura can still catch the surprise in.

" Sakura don't try and understand him he is said to be like a robot." whispered Otoya.

" But I already can read him like an open book." said sakura as she continued looking at him, but knew that everyone had shocked faces.

" How can you read me? Everyone says I'm like a robot and so there is no way you can understand me." He wondered, while trying to keep up his façade, that sakura can see through.

" Really. Well then let's check shall we." and with that Sakura walked eight in front of Ai and leaned in so that her chest and head was up against him, while she could hear his heart beat, that for some odd reason is beating a bit faster than normal.(clueless just like her sister, when it comes to her own love life sometimes.) Then she pulled back and said."Sorry but it looks like your human. I can feel and hear your heart beat. Besides I grew up with a lot of 'emotionless' people and have learned how to read them almost as well as I can read Haru-haru. Meaning that the mask is useless."

Everyone was looking at her shocked, but she ignored it. " Hey Haru-haru guess what, my room is right across the hall from your room, wanna go see it?" she asked excitedly.

" Sure, onee-sama!"

" I'll see you later STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and pretty boy!" she finished looking at Ai, who looked shocked at the nickname, but Sakura just decided to play a little more by winking at him as she rounded the corner to the girl's rooms.

_'Looks like Ai-chi has finally met his match.'_ thought Reiji with a knowing smile. _'Maybe she can help the tin man realize he's had a heart all along.'_

* * *

**A/N Hey just had to write this cause i'm just loving sakura as always and now uta no prince-sama as well!**

**PAIRINGS- I was thinking of it being SakuraXAi or aiXsakuraXkaoru(younger twin brother of syo) and making it a threesome plz let me know what you think! But regardless Ai will be paired up with Sakura cause I just love him! But you can decide if you want someone else with him.  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I AM MORE LIKELY TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**And check out my other stories!**


End file.
